wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Quanta Vandal
The Quanta Vandal is the Vandal variant of the Quanta mining laser cutter, offered as a reward for attaining a minimum of 1,500 points in the Operation False Profit event. It features a larger magazine size, higher status chance and increased Alternate Fire damage output over the original. Acquisition This weapon was originally obtained by gaining at least 1,500 points in the Operation False Profit event, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Quanta Vandal is now potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 10. Characteristics This weapon deals damage, and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. *Alt-fire deals damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *High critical chance and damage. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Alt-fire lobs a small cube that explodes in a 6 meter radius. **Cubes explode on contact or when fired upon. **Detonating the cube prematurely will make it deal twice as much damage. **Cubes can land reliable headshots by detonating above targets. **Cubes do not deal self-damage. ** damage stuns enemies and knocks down enemies. *Primary fire has pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on primary fire. *Primary fire is tied with the Quanta for the longest reach of all range-limited weapons, 50 meters. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Low ammo efficiency on alt-fire. **Cubes consume 10 rounds per shot. *Alt-fire cubes have slow travel time and a limited range of roughly 15 meters. Comparisons Notes *When combining elements, the Quanta Vandal's element is added last. This means if, for example, and damage mods were added, the elemental damage results would be and . *Additional cubes generated by Split Chamber will follow a similar trajectory, however once they move far enough apart, they will likely collide with each other and bounce off in opposite directions. This effect can be avoided using at a high enough rank. *Heavy Caliber will not affect the accuracy of the primary fire as badly as it does on other continuous weapons, but multishot will affect the secondary fire by launching the cubes at noticeably different angles. Secondary Fire *The Quanta Vandal has a secondary fire mode that lets it shoot cubes that travel up to 15 meters before stopping in mid-air. **Cube explosion deals . **Cubes automatically explode 8 seconds after stopping in mid-air. **Cubes can bounce off environmental objects but will explode upon impact with enemies. **Cubes can be detonated by being fired upon by any weapon. ***Cubes detonated this way deal bonus damage. **There is no limit to how many cubes can be fired at any given time, being only limited by the amount of ammo in the magazine. *If an element is combined with the Quanta Vandal's base damage, the additional element can proc by itself during a cube explosion, ex. adding to form can result in the Cube dealing proc. This happens because when the default element is combined with other element to get a combined element, the combined element only works on the primary fire, but not on the explosion on the secondary fire. *Punch Through mods modify the behavior of cubes. Instead of detonating on impact with an enemy, the cubes will pass through that enemy while still dealing its usual damage. **Cubes can also pass through any object without bouncing, with the distance penetrated dependent upon the punch-through distance of the current mod. In both cases, the cube will lose its punch-through behavior after it has traveled its slated punch-through distance through enemies or objects, regaining its ability to bounce off walls and detonate upon enemy contact. *The cube's damage element is retained even if additional elements are installed unto the weapon, giving it a chance to proc on explosions. * will increase the flight speed of the cubes and the distance they travel before coming to a complete stop. *Fire rate mods shorten the time between firing a cube. Tips *The Quanta Vandal's cubes will detonate if exposed to weapons fire, including explosions from other nearby cubes. This can be used to create a chain detonation by launching multiple cubes within explosion range of each other, then shooting one of them to detonate all the cubes. *Cubes will immediately explode when impacting Blunts, Bulwarks, Decoys, Molts and Ramparts, allowing players instantly deal high amounts of damage. Trivia *This is the sixth Vandal weapon to be released. Media QuantaVandalCodex.png|Quanta Vandal in Codex. Frost Prime with the Quanta Vandal.jpg Lets Max (Warframe) E49 - Quanta Vandal Warframe My Quanta Vandal Setup (U16.4.4) Warframe Quanta Vandal QUANTA VANDAL 3 forma - Warframe Builds Update 17.1 Patch History *More Visual Effect intensity changes to reduce visual noise from Quanta energy cube explosions. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *MR increased from 4 to 10 *Damage changed from 220 Electricity per sec to 26 Electricity per tick *Fire rate increased from 1 to 12. *Status chance increased from 25 to 30%. *Critical chance increased from 10 to 22%. *Crit multiplier increased from 2.0 to 2.4x. *Reload speed increased from 2.0 to 1.8s. *Magazine size lowered from 100 to 80. *Max ammo increased from 540 to 560. *Alt Fire Explosion Radius increased from 5m to 6m *Alt Fire Explosion Damage increased from 500 to 600 *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage }} Last update: See Also *Quanta, the original version of this weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested version of the original weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of the original weapon. ru:Кванта Вандал fr:Quanta Vandal de:Quanta Vandal Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Vandal Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Event Reward Category:Update 16 Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Special Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons